robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
VenoM
VenoM, otherwise known as Venom, was a robot that attempted to enter Series 3 and 4 of Robot Wars. Entered by members of the Scouts Association and South Bank University, VenoM reportedly qualified for Series 3, but was not seen on television, and then lost its Series 4 qualifier to The Morgue. Design VenoM was a two-wheeled, wedge-shaped robot. For Series 3, it is believed that VenoM would have been equipped with a pneumatic spike capable of firing once per secondhttp://web.archive.org/web/20020602054247/http://www.pridmore95.freeserve.co.uk:80/3D.htm, although it entered the Series 4 qualifiers with a pneumatic flipper. The robot was themed around a reptile, being painted green and yellow with scale-like motifs and yellow eyes. Unlike most other robots, VenoM had plywood armour instead of metal, and lacked a full base-plate. Additionally, its wheels were exposed from the sides, leaving its tyres susceptible to being punctured through a side-on attack. Qualification Prior to Series 3, VenoM was first completed without its flipper, and was equipped with static spikes for weaponry. The team had intended to enter Series 3 with a flipper, and according to the Mr Punch website, VenoM successfully qualified for Series 3http://web.archive.org/web/20020602055357/http://www.pridmore95.freeserve.co.uk:80/SBU.htm. However, VenoM was not seen on television, suggesting it withdrew from the competition. VenoM fought The Morgue in the Series 4 qualifiers. It started well, flipping The Morgue a couple of times, but broke down after being rammed by The Morgue. The Morgue rammed VenoM again, puncturing one of its tyres and immobilising it completely, before pushing VenoM into the pit with the help of Shunt. VenoM consequently failed to qualify for Series 4. Series Record Outside Robot Wars Vemon vs rawbot.jpg|VenoM fights Rambot at Debenham Robot Rumble VenomAxed.jpg|Dominator 2 axes VenoM at Debenham Robot Rumble D2axesV.jpg|Dominator 2 axes the underside of VenoM at Debenham Robot Rumble Prior to its qualification attempts on Robot Wars, VenoM was first built for an inter-university competition, held between four functional robots at South Bank University in 1999. Although VenoM was only equipped with static spikes at the time, VenoM comfortably won its three matches. VenoM's first opponent Tred could not move fluently, and VenoM defeated Mr Punch by pushing it around the arena, before emerging victorious over Sir Lancelot, which started smoking. The Series 4 version of VenoM with its flipper competed at the 2000 Debenham Robot Rumble, where it defeated Rambot, but also lost to Dominator 2 in two different battles. After retiring VenoM, Jamie Henderson designed a new robot named Vanguard, which he planned to enter into another series of Robot Wars''http://web.archive.org/web/20020602094703/http://www.pridmore95.freeserve.co.uk:80/index.htm, although it is unknown if Vanguard was ever completed. Mike Duke also started building a new robot using the remains of VenoM, again around August 2000, but its final progress remains unknown. Trivia *Team Robo Challenge created a machine also called '''Venom'. However, that robot is a featherweight version of Razer, and is completely unrelated to this machine. References External Links *VenoM on the Mr Punch website *Report on Series 4 qualifier from The Morgue website *Report on Debenham Robot Rumble 2000 from the Tornado website Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which failed to qualify for any main series Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots from Greater London